Clinical Fellowship Programs: During FY16, there were eleven NIMH IRP residents/fellows. The academic year generally starts in July so this number includes new, current and departing trainees in our programs. Of the eleven trainees, four were in our PGY-4 ACGME accredited psychiatry residency program. We added two new trainees in FY16, one woman and one man, both PGY4s with excellent research backgrounds. Five clinical fellows left the program in the past year: two assumed full-time research positions at academic medical institutions, one joined a major U.S. pharmaceutical company, and two accepted clinical positions that do not involve research. PGY4 Psychiatry Residency: The NIMH residency program is a unique one-year program that provides nearly full-time research training while at the same time fulfilling the ACGME requirements of the fourth year of residency. Psychiatry residents who transfer to the program have completed all required clinical rotations prior to coming to NIMH. The PGY-4 psychiatry residency program had its last site visit by the ACGME in January 2013 and was granted a full accreditation with no citations; continued annual accreditation was effective February 13, 2015 and the next self-study visit is expected to be in April 2023. Administrative duties: The Program Director for the PGY4 residency and clinical fellowship program is an active member of the NIH Graduate Medical Education Committee (GMEC) and is currently vice-chair of GMEC; she will become chair of the committee in January 2017. The NIMH OCD appoints one clinical fellow to represent the program on the Clinical Fellows Committee of the NIH Clinical Center and also has a representative from the ACGME-accredited PGY4 residency program. Other affiliated training programs NIH Clinical Center Hospice and Palliative Medicine fellowship program: this accredited program is sponsored by the NIMH ACGME-approved PGY4 psychiatry residency program. The two programs work together to support the clinical training of fellows by joint conferences and clinical interactions. Psychosomatic Medicine (PM) fellowship program: this one year ACGME-accredited subspecialty fellowship is conducted in partnership with Georgetown University Medical Center and Washington Hospital Center and selects two fellows per year. The PM fellows rotate on the NIMH Psychiatric Consultation Liaison Service at the NIH Clinical Center, each for six months. Research electives for psychiatry residents and child fellows: There were four residents/fellows from training programs in the geographical area who rotated to NIMH for electives that provide research exposure and experience. A child fellow from Walter Reed National Military Medical Center, a child fellow from Children's National Health System and two general psychiatry residents from Georgetown University participated in this offering this past year. We are anticipating having more clinical rotators next year. Medical Student Programs: The Clinical Electives Program (CEP) at the NIH Clinical Center provides fourth year medical students with direct exposure to the conduct of clinical research after completion of their core medical school clinical rotations. The OCD helps coordinate medical student rotations in Adult Psychopharmacology, Child Psychopharmacology, and Psychosomatic Medicine; other elective options available on request. Medical Research Scholars Program (MRSP) at the NIH Clinical Center is a selective year-long elective research year for medical students who live and work on the NIH campus in Bethesda, Maryland. The NIMH Clinical Director and Deputy Clinical Director as well as other NIMH IRP faculty have served on the Board of Advisors for the MRSP. Advisors interview and select students for the program, and help them identify an appropriate research mentor. The advisor also oversees the students overall experience and provides career development guidance. Clinical Neuroscience Initiatives: The OCD leads two NIMH national initiatives (ORAP and Brain Camp) that promote psychiatrists-in-training to choose and succeed in clinical neuroscience research as well as conferences that promote neuroscience education for psychiatrists. The NIMH Outstanding Resident Award Program (ORAP) was started in 1988 and is a highly coveted and competitive annual award for promising young psychiatrists-in-training. The ORAP awardees are psychiatry residents with outstanding academic potential who are selected from among the top residencies in the U.S. and who have been nominated by their training directors. This award is given to a small number of residents each year for past achievements, current efforts, and future contributions to the field of psychiatry. In fall 2015, 12 recipients traveled to Bethesda for a two-day program that featured presentations by NIMH investigators, extramural program staff and a tour of NIMH facilities. In June 2016, a new group of ORAP residents was selected with 12 awardees and 6 honorable mentions. NIMH Brain Camp is an annual scientific retreat for psychiatry residents with a strong background and interest in research careers. The program, started in 2009, involves lectures and discussions between residents, invited distinguished faculty and NIMH leadership, on a variety of cutting edge neuroscience topics relevant to psychiatry. Most of the residents who attend Brain Camp are awardees of the previous year's ORAP. Brain Camp programs are seen as a key way in which to nurture and identify a cohort of young clinical neuroscientists who will become the next generation of leaders in psychiatry. Brain Camp VII was held in spring 2016 at Banbury Center in Cold Spring Harbor, NY. The OCD participates at national meetings on the topic of education in neuroscience and research training. The Program Director of the PGY4 residency and clinical fellowship program was a faculty member for the BRAIN pre-conference at the March 2016 American Association of Directors of Psychiatry Residency Programs (AADPRT) annual meeting during which newly developed NIMH-funded neuroscience curriculum modules were taught and disseminated.